


Would You Be Mine?

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope, Reader-Insert, inspired by the crimson peak dancing, its cute, they're dancing, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Inspired by the waltz scene in Crimson Peak. Loki explains what makes a good waltz and asks for you to help him show what he means.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Would You Be Mine?

“ _The waltz, not a complicated dance really. The lady takes her place slightly to the left of the leading gentleman._ ” 

As his voice carries across the ballroom, he reaches for a candle from the candelabra a butler carries past him. 

“ _Six basic steps, and that’s all. However, it is said that the true test of the perfect waltz is for it to be so swift, so delicate, and so smooth that a candle flame will not be extinguished in the hand of the lead dancer._ ”

He moves around in a circle as he talks, moving the candle with him in a swift movement. The light flows in the move, creating a picture with the flame. 

“ _Now, that requires the perfect partner._ ”

He turns around, looking past the woman who smiles expectantly at him and locking eyes with you. 

“ _Would you be mine?_ ” 

A hand holds out for you to take. With slight hesitation, you accept his offer and he leads you out onto the floor. You place your left hand on his right shoulder as his right hand moves to place on your shoulder blade. His candle clasped hand takes your right hand in his. Holding the candle together, you hold your elbow up at shoulder height and look him straight in the eyes. 

Black hair flows around him, some tied back into a bun at the back. The hairstyle highlights his face. Without the hair covering, his jawline is more pronounced and his cheekbones more visible. The small glint in his green-blue eyes helps create the illusion of only you two in the room. 

The music starts up slowly. A light piano melody, accompanied by a violin. 

He takes the lead easily. One step back, one to the side and one where you’re feet come back side by side. Repeated again and again and again as you move gracefully across the floor. The candle in your hand making you acutely aware of your own movements. 

How his hand is placed firmly but gentle against your back. How your hand lies on his shoulder, with just a slight touch but it feels so intimate. How your hand is firmly clasped in his, with a slight drop of wax slithering down the candle and stinging your hand before plummeting to the floor. 

Another step and your eyes drift from his to his lips. Pink, plush lips drawn into a bewitching smile that reaches his eyes with a dazzling glint. A blush creeps into your cheeks, meeting his eyes again and seeing the knowing look in them. The heat grows bigger as his own eyes flicker between your lips and your eyes. 

A breeze rustles by you as the pace of the dance quickens. Despite the new rush in your steps, it doesn’t feel rushed. You move around in a childlike excitement that connects in your expression. The smile on your face grows bigger as your heart beats faster in its cage and you relax into the movements of your body. 

The music dwindles down in the background. Your moves grow slower and you feel sad it’s already over. The male at your side grins as he spins you out and the candle you hold between you is showcased to the room. The light flickers with the same intensity as before the dance, and applause captures the room around you. 

You smile, watch your partner in the corner of your eyes and catch his subtle gaze. 

You meet alone later in the evening. 

Alone you dance together. No music. No showing off. Just the two of you, embraced with each other and moving through green grass in bare feet. It tickles as he guides you along under the setting sun. A laugh escapes your mouth. A smile shows on his. 

Alone, you dance into the night, and you never let go. 


End file.
